Nnys Day Out
by OtakuKitty
Summary: Nny meets a nice girl at Taco Smell...but some of her "problems" end up causing trouble. Rated PG-13 for language


"Damn!" Johnny yelled as he ran over the little rabbit in his gray car. It was extremely dark outside, and there wasn't even one star in the sky.and the fact that one of his headlights was out didn't really help either. While Nny tried to adjust his eyes to the blackness of it all he remembered the night before. Yes, that wonderful night. Filled with so much talking, so much joy, and so much.goo! "Goo?" He asked aloud. Yes, goo dammit! Anyways.what was I saying? Oh yes, the night before.  
  
It was a very pleasant afternoon.. the sun was shinning, birds were singing, and Nny had yet to run into any assholes that deserved to die.  
  
He had decided to stop at Taco Smell to pick up a Burrito, and while he was waiting in line he noticed a girl walk in. She was about his age, very slim, with pale skin and long brown hair. The girl came up behind him, waiting patiently in line. Nny noticed she had a nametag from 24/7 on. He glanced at it quickly and saw that her name was Nea.  
  
"Your order sir?"  
  
Nny jumped slightly at the abrupt noise, but quickly composed himself and replied, "I'll just have a Burrito."  
  
"That'll be blah blah blah and thirty-five cents please."  
  
Nny paid for his food and quickly took a seat. He saw that when he sat down, that Nea girl looked at him in a very strange way. She didn't look at him like all the others. It seemed she wasn't disgusted or horrified, merely intrigued.  
  
For a brief second, their eyes met, and he saw that hers were very bright green. Like some bright neon sign that occupied the window of a bar. Nny looked down at his Burrito, staring at the beefy insides that were now oozing out the end.  
  
"She seems like such a nice girl." He thought to himself. "But looks can be deceiving. Why bother? She'll probably end up like all the others.dead. With missing limbs."  
  
He sighed softly, but then noticed that Nea was walking right up to him! He didn't know what to do.he usually hated the thought of actually having to be near someone, but for some reason he was hoping she might talk to him.  
  
"Is this seat-" Nea stopped, closed her eyes, and then continued, "taken?"  
  
Nny blinked a few times, swallowed and replied very hastily, "No."  
  
The girl smiled, which gave Nny a funny feeling somewhere in his stomach. Slowly, she sat down keeping her eyes locked on poor nervous Johnny the entire time.  
  
"What's your name? Mines-" She closed her eyes, "mines Nea!"  
  
Her voice was very soft, and it flowed easily. It took Johnny a moment before he could actually respond. It had been a while since someone actually had spoken to him.unless you count that time when that elderly couple had called him a "crazy hoodlum" when he drove through their front door.  
  
"Johnny. But you can call me Nny. All my friends do."  
  
"Nny -and Nea. Heh! They sound a lot-stupid fu-!" Nea quickly slapped her hand against her mouth, looking shocked.  
  
Nny raised his eyebrows and thought to himself, "What is wrong with this girl?!"  
  
"Um-they sound a lot a like, dontchya think?" She said rather quickly.  
  
"Yeah- I guess so." Johnny replied.  
  
Johnny poked at his Burrito with a spork, feeling Nea's gaze on him the entire time.  
  
"So-ya gotta girlfriend, Nny? Or are you ass licker!"  
  
At this remark, Nny snapped his head back and looked right at Nea. "Excuse me? Did you just say ass licker?" He said calmly.  
  
Nea looked taken aback and quickly tried to think of something that rhymed with ass licker.  
  
"No, I uh.um I said. cast..er, flicker! You know, that job when you take casts off of people.." She laughed nervously.  
  
Johnny had no idea where this was leading-obviously this girl had some problems she needed to work out, and his Burrito was getting cold. Not to mention that he had just heard someone say the word ass licker.  
  
"Uh.I don't have a job right now."  
  
Nea smiled and said brightly, "Well, of course you do! How else to you get your money, silly?"  
  
Nny thought about this for a moment-he really didn't know. I mean, he had never stolen any of it, so how was there always enough for him to buy a slurpee, or see Frank Kafka movie? The more he thought about this the more his head hurt, so he changed the subject. "Well, I've got to be going now. Nice, um, talking to you."  
  
With those words, he got up from the boot and began to walk away. Before he could though, Nea pounced on him. She grabbed his trench coat and pulled him back down with a strange amount of strength.  
  
"No! You can't leave meeee! You just can't! I neeeed someone to talk to -bitch sniffer!" Nea screamed.  
  
Johnny had an expression of utter horror and confusion on his face, and he was completely shocked. "What in the hell are you talking about? Are you crazy or something? I am not a bitch sniffer! And I know for a fact that you said ass licker!" He yelled with a crazy edge to his voice.  
  
Nea began to shake uncontrollably. Johnny saw her hand has beginning to turn white as a result of her squeezing his coat so hard. She looked up at him, and a string of four letter words shot out of her mouth faster than kids can eat glue.  
  
"I have a problem!" She yelled, now dancing on the table.  
  
"Well, I already established that!" Said Nny, slowly backing away.  
  
"I can't control what I say! Usually I just-cock sucker! You damned cock sucker! Gimme my spirtual nut!" Nea shouted, pointing to a little boy.  
  
"I cannot ever carry out a decent conversation with. Oh my gawd! There's a porcupine down my pants! Sweet Jesus, lint, lint!"  
  
Now Nea had resorted to shoving hot sauce down her pants.  
  
Johnny raised his eyebrows, and then turned around quickly. He ran out of the door and screamed, "Don't go in there! There's currently a spastic women having an episode!"  
  
A few hours later, once he had finally calmed down enough to go home, he opened his Die-Ary.  
  
"Dear Die-Ary. Today a nice women shoved hot sauce down her pants while doing the Hokey Pokey.."  
  
~Lol.Hopefully you enjoyed this. If not, sorry I wasted your time.this was a totally random thing I did while suffering from a severe cause of boredom. Please comment on it if you have anything to say. Thanks!~ 


End file.
